The Difference Between Us
by KKEL.rocks
Summary: Vampires, Werewolves, Fairies. Forced to come together, and fight together. There breeds and races are different, but they must come together if they want to survive. This, is the Difference Between Us. plz R&R much better than the summary


**Stella...Steella... Stella wake up dammit!**

Estella, called Stella by her friends, shot up in bed. She turned to her left and groaned when she saw who was standing there. "Bri, What the hell are you doing?! I'm sooo tired since we stayed up all frickin night long!" Complained Stella to her best friend, Briana.

"But I was bored! And besides, you sleep to much anyways." Briana said as she childishly stuck her toung out a Stella.

"If you don't have anything to tell me, I'm going back to sleep."

"Wait! Don't go back to sleep again! I'll be bored! And we need to go shopping for school! I only have my faerie clothes, and I want to go buy some and mess around in Target!" Briana said enthusiastically.

"You had my coffee didn't you." Stella deadpanned.

"Maaaayyyybbee."

"Gimme back my coffee! If you want me to go shopping with you I need coffee. Preferably a double-shot." Stella then got out of bed and proceeded to her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, wiping off the remains of glamour on her face. She stared at her fey-like reflection, concentrating on her human form, and letting glamour slide over like a cob-webish veil. Once her glamour was on, Stella rummaged around the bathroom. Her human face needed work.

"Briiiiina!" Stella yelled out to Bri, who was off breaking something in their room. "Where's my eyeliner?!"

"I dunno!" was Bri's simple response.

"Ugh. It's too early for this." Stella grumbled and continued her epic search for her eyeliner.

A few minutes later, Stella emerged dramatic from the bathroom, a small ring of black eyeliner around her light blue eyes. Bri had started some music- Bullet For My Valentine- and was dancing around, looking for something to wear.

"Reeeeeeeady yet?" Briana yelled over the music.

"Noooo." Stella said, turning down the music. "I need mah coffee. Where'd you stash it?"

"Somewhere in the kitchen in dun haskjdh" Bri trailed off as she ventured into the closet.

"Great thanks."

Stella quickly checked her make-up and clothes one more time. She was wearing a white t-shirt, with a black tie that had a skull on it. She had a black cut-off glove, skinny jeans and vans with red and blue electrical tape on them. On her arm she had some of those really big bracelets (black and white). As Stella walked into the kitchen, she saw her kitten Astro pawing at the cabinet where his food was kept.

"Good morning my little fluffy ball of fur!!" Stella shouted as she raced over and scooped her kitten into her arms. It made a sound of protest but soon relaxed as she started petting it. Stella opened the 

cabinet, and found all of her coffee there. _'Damn her! Now I can't drink my coffee cause it smells like kitty food!!' _Stella thought as she was crying anime tears (not literally).

After Stella got over the coffee incident, she put some of Astro's food in his bowl then got herself some cereal. When she was done eating, Bri finally came into the kitchen holding her tiny pure white kitten, Snowball. She was wearing skinny jeans with a Good Charlotte t-shirt with checkered vans. Bri soon finished her cereal and they put their kittens down, grabbed their purses and headed out the door.

The car ride to the mall was silent except for the stereo system. Bri had decided to drive and now her and Stella were sitting comfortably in the leather seats of Bri's red Porsche Gemballa Mirage GT. Stella couldn't decide what song she wanted to listen to so she randomly dept hitting buttons until Bri got tired of it.

"Are you gonna keep hitting all of my cars buttons till they fall of?" Bri asked sarcastically.

"Yup. I'm bored...and this is keeping me entertained." Stella responded and quickly went back to hitting random buttons. It was five minutes later and they finally arrived in the mall parking lot. After finding a spot to park they quickly got out and headed into Target, their favorite store to mess around in. Once they went through the doors they quickly spotted a group of 5 teenagers.

"Hey Bri," Stella whispered, "They look like they wanna beat me up." She finished lamely.

Bri rolled her eyes and gave a quick response, "They probably do." The two fairies in disguise walked away from the strange looking group and grabbed a shopping cart. They quickly walked to the back isles pretending to be normal customers. Once they made it to the back of the store Stella jumped in the cart and looked seriously at Bri.

"OK. Here's the plan. If any employees come, we run them over then run away. And you have to promise not to leave me like you did last time. Deal?" Stella asked.

"Ya ya whatever. Oh and no promises on not leaving you!" As Bri finished yelling she started running forward pushing the basket and Stella in it. Just as Bri was about to round the corner with the cart, four of the five teenagers that the two saw earlier were right in front of them. Not having time to stop the cart, Bri let go and Stella went flying.

"Bri! I'm gonna kick your a-oomph" She was cut off as she soared into the group of teenagers, successfully knocking one down.

"Get the hell off me." Said a brownish/blondish haired girl. As Stella scrambled to get off of the girl who 'broke' her landing, she noticed that all of the other teens were glaring at her. _'WELL then. Who stuck a fucking stick up there asses?'_ Stella said to herself in her mind.

"Uh, sorry bout that. Heh heh, you see, my friend and I were-"

"I don't fucking care what you and your _friend _were doing. But you will pay for what you did." Stella tried to laugh, but it only came out as a light whimper. She snapped her head around when she heard Bri calling her.

"Stella! Help!" Right behind her was the fifth kid that they saw when the first entered the store. He had black hair that went to his neck, and was sort of spiky at the ends. He also wore a small hoop earring in his right ear and had a high collar attached to his shirt. His shirt consisted of a white muscle shirt with a black hoodie over it. His eyes are a dark blue but looks as if they have gold coming into them.

"Bri!" Stella yelled. "What the hell did you do?!"

"Eh...well, I saw this guy, and remembered him from when we walked in! So I went up to him and asked him to get his friends away from you! Brilliant, no?" She asked, obviously thinking that it was the greatest idea ever.

Stella was about to die, whether from embarrassment or something else, I don't know. "Look, how bout we just forget this happened?" Stella asked in a hopeful voice, and out of the corner of her eye she noticed Bri nodding along "smartly" with everything she was saying. She looked forward again and noticed that the girl she knocked over was smirking evilly at her. She gulped.

"Not a chance." The girl started advancing on Bri and Stella. She pulled her fist back and got ready to release it; a hand grabbed her arm and forcefully twisted it behind her back.

"Now, now, I don't think you should be doin' that, _Angel_." The name was spat with much disgust. Bri and Stella looked up and saw that the person who was holding "Angel's" **(A/N-obviously that's the girls name...)** arm back was a girl who looked about their age. She had red hair with bangs that swept slightly to the left. Her hair was in a 'messy' style that looked really good. She had navy blue eyes and tan skin. She had on a skull necklace and she has pierced ears. She was wearing a tank-top with a zip up sleeveless jacket over it, with a pair of cargos.

Angel turned around to face the girl. "Well, who let the _dog_ out of the kennel?" She said with a sneer.

"You filthy little _blood sucker_!" Just as the red head was fist was 1 inch from hitting Angel's face, a voice stopped her.

"Riley. Enough."


End file.
